Maldita sorte
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Sakura é sequestrada por Orochimaru. Ela decide que mostrará seu valor. Suas escolhas vão fazer seu destino, um passo errado modificará todo o seu futuro. Agora ela se depara com uma pergunta da qual não sabe a resposta: "sorrir ou chorar?". SuixSakuxSasu
1. Má sorte

_Ayame: OÊ, PESSOAL!!!_

_Deidara: AYAME, PORQUE ESSE TRECHO TÁ EM ITÁLICO!??!?!_

_Ayame: Porque é chique!_

_Deidara: Ok, mas, você escreveu esse trechinho aqui pra falar uma coisa pros leitores, certo? Fala logo!_

_Ayame: Aff, que estresse. Pois é. Caros leitores (nem tão caros assim), eu, Uzumaki Ayame..._

_Deidara: Ta, já sabemos o seu nome! Ta antes de toda frase que você fala, criatura!_

_Ayame: Cala a boca, Deidei-kun. Onde eu estava? Ah é! Eu, Uzumaki Ayame, peço desculpas pelo seguinte: alguns já devem saber, minha fanfic, "sabe por que te odeio? Porque to na TPM", vai atrasar um pouquinho... Ta que ao invés de ta fazendo outra eu deveria continuar essa aí, MAS EU NÃO PUDE RESISTIR, DROGA, A IDÉIA DESSA DAQUI ERA BOA E EU NÃO PODIA DEIXAR PASSAR!!!! Ah, alias, nessa fanfic aqui, vamos fingir que o Orochimaru (lê-se: Orochijackson) ainda está vivo quando o time taka é formado._

_Deidara: Mais informações a fanfic é uma NejixTen. Tenten está de TPM e está transformando a vida do Hyuuga de ponta cabeça. A sua também, alias, leitor. Sim, estou falando com você, cara._

_Ayame: Fiz o máximo para que se sintam a vontade pra deixar a mente voar enquanto lessem. VALE A PENA CONFERIR!!!_

_Ayame e Deidara: Fiquem com a fic._

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Estou com saudades, Sasuke._

_Quando você volta? Sei que mesmo se voltar, não será por mim, por Naruto, a vila... Será porque não terá lugar para onde ir. Sabe, eu queria fazer parte da sua vida assim como você faz parte da minha. Creio que você não me permitira atravessar essa porta não? Já ultrapassei demais. Agora estou no máximo que posso chegar, mas sei que estou aqui por pura pena sua. Não queria que tivesse pena de mim._

_Queria ser alguém importante para você. Nem que só por capricho, mas queria ser pelo menos alguém para você. Agora lembro. Tudo o que você me deixava ver de você eram suas costas: aquilo que eu conseguia enxergar quando via você ir embora. Sabe, eu ainda te amo. Mas mesmo assim, você não teve consideração comigo, me fez sofrer mais do que eu achava que agüentava. Eu e todos que gostavam de você._

_Mas, mesmo assim, você ainda é a minha pessoa mais importante. Talvez agora, quando você se lembrar do meu nome vai perguntar "quem é ela mesmo?". Não me importo. Não me importo de ser uma sombra distante e esquecida da sua vida. Tudo que eu quero é que você não me odeie. Isso é tudo que mais tenho medo. Alias, agora não sou mais aquela Sakura que você conheceu. Lembra que eu não enxergava seus erros e te seguia cegamente? Não, agora não quero mais fazer isso. Sasuke, não vou aceitar seu jeito de agir quando você voltar. Vou tentar compreender seu jeito de pensar, suas atitudes e vou me adaptar a elas. Mesmo que me odeie, não lembre quem eu sou, prometo. Prometo que vou dar o meu melhor, mesmo que não queira. Não vou mais dizer o tempo todo que te adoro, que não sobrevivo sem você. Isso não é verdade._

_Com esse tempo que você ficou longe eu me toquei que eu ainda estaria viva mesmo que você não existisse. Se você não tivesse nascido, eu estaria viva do mesmo jeito. Não dependo completamente de você. É só que eu te conheci. E agora, estou pagando o pato por isso. Estou morrendo, Sasuke. Morrendo de saudades._

_Haruno Sakura"_

Largou o lápis assim que terminou de escrever. Releu tudo, dobrou e guardou numa gaveta. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso. Aos dezesseis anos ela havia decidido escrever uma carta para ele. Mesmo que nunca a entregasse. Ela queria desabafar, mas não queria contar metades dessas coisas para ninguém.

- Que horas são?

Então olhou pro relógio. Eram duas e meia da madrugada. Não teria missão no dia seguinte, então decidiu que passaria a noite toda acordada só pela dúvida de saber como era. Bocejou, não queria dormir, mas a cama estava tão tentadora...

- Talvez um cochilo não faça mal...

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça. Não podia dormir agora. Desceu para a cozinha e começou a preparar um café. Tinha que descobrir por que era tão emocionante não dormir. Naruto e Neji sempre comentavam sobre isso quando voltavam de missões. Sempre falavam como era incrível a sensação de não dormir uma noite e depois usar o sono como pretexto para pedir favores às pessoas. Já tinha em mente várias coisas que podia pedir.

Bebeu o café e subiu de novo para seu quarto. Suas pernas estavam começando a fraquejar e, por um pequeno deslize, percebeu que estava mais lenta. Então decidiu. Se ela iria mesmo continuar desse jeito então, pelo menos, iria dar uma olhada no céu agora que nenhuma luz estava ligada em lugar nenhum da vila.

Ao chegar no quarto se aproximou da janela e começou a subi-la usando o hinobori. Quando estava andando nas telhas ela se sentou lá e passou a olhar as estrelas, que, agora sem luz para ofuscá-las, brilhavam mais.

- Que lindo...

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Estava realmente cansada, mas não se renderia ao sono. Olhou para a lua. Ela estava só um risco fino, logo sumiria. Em um ou dois dias talvez. Não importa a hora, a lua sempre parecia bonita. Poderia ficar alí para sempre. Então lembrou que a ultima vez que tomou banho foi há seis horas e que estava fedendo.

Desceu de novo e entrou pela janela. Entrou no banheiro e se despiu. Entrou no box e ligou a ducha na água fria. Devagar se sentou no piso de azulejo sentindo a água escorrer por suas costa. Levantou o rosto para ver a água cair, mas, ao fazer isso, se sentiu tonta. Achou melhor sair dali e desligou a ducha. Sua mão deslizou da trava e sua visão começou a escurecer. Tudo que ouviu antes de apagar por completo foi o som de sua própria cabeça bater no chão com força.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

_Corria insistentemente por entre uma floresta da qual não sabia onde ficava a saída. Estava olhando para seus pés, com medo de olhar para trás. Ouvia gritos horríveis vindos de suas costas. Era noite e não havia lua. Não havia qualquer luz que iluminasse o caminho. Podia sentir a escuridão às suas costas, como se ela fosse capaz de engoli-la a qualquer momento. _

_Em um deslize, ela tropeça numa raiz deveras grossa. Caiu e rolou duas vezes antes de parar de vez. Seus cabelos estavam completamente desalinhados e repleto de folhas secas e lama. Sua roupa estava quase toda rasgada e suja. Não havia chakra suficiente até mesmo para levantar. Estava fraca. Fechou os olhos. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e olhar para cima, com medo de descobri não estar sozinha._

_Tinha de abrir os olhos uma hora. Finalmente abriu-os. Se arrependeu profundamente disso. Involuntariamente olhou para cima. Viu, a poucos passos de distância, um vulto feito de sombras. Dois olhos a fitando intensamente. Com a pouca energia que tinha tentou se arrastar para trás, mas seu braço ardia e sangrava. Esforço inútil. O corpo de sombras se aproximou dela sem hesitar. Então ela pode ver um sorriso fino e longo marcado na face. Um sorriso de desdém. Tinha medo, muito medo. Então, as sombras todas se misturaram numa mancha irreconhecível, não podia identificar nada, mas sentiu algo perfurar sua barriga. Não via mais nada._

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Sakura acordou de repente. Levantou-se rápido e constatou que estava em seu quarto. Não se lembrava direito do que tinha acontecido, mas sentia uma dor terrível em seu crânio. Ao por a mão no mesmo sentiu que estava frio. Olhou para o travesseiro e descobriu uma compressa de gelo. Provavelmente ela estava encostada à sua cabeça enquanto dormia. Que se lembrava, havia desmaiado no banheiro. Como podia estar em sua cama. Olhou para o relógio e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que já eram mais de duas da tarde. Então ouviu a porta ser aberta e olha para ela.

- Saku-chan? O que deu em você para dormir no banheiro, filha? – disse a mãe de Sakura indo para perto da filha.

Sim, era lógico. A mãe dela tinha a chamado para descer, mas não tivera resposta. Então subiu para ver o que aconteceu com a filha, não a encontra na cama, entra no banheiro e encontra a filha desmaiada no piso do banheiro e com um galo enorme na lateral da cabeça.

- Desculpe, mãe.

A mãe dela se senta na beirada da cama e olha nos olhos da filha.

- Tudo bem, Saku-chan. Mas da próxima vez que for dormir no banheiro, feche a janela do quarto e esteja, no mínimo, vestida.

Ambas riram do breve comentário. A mãe da Sakura deixou um almoço para ela e foi para a porta.

- Ah, aliás, a Hokage mandou um ANBU vir aqui lhe mandar esta mensagem – então volta para a filha e lhe entrega um envelope que tirou do bolso. Para, logo em seguida, sair de vez do quarto.

Sakura olhou para o envelope e tirou o lacre. Retirou o papel de dentro e pos o envelope ao seu lado na cama.

No papel dizia para ela estar no escritório da Quinta às três horas e que era urgente. Não tinha muito tempo então. Largou o papel sobre o criado mudo e se pos a comer o mais rápido que sua tontura permitia.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Ela já se encontrava na sala da Quinta juntamente com Naruto, Sai e Kakashi e os integrantes do time Gai. O clima estava incrivelmente pesado no aposento.

- Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Gai, Neji, Tenten e Lee a missão que vou lhes dar requer que tenham certeza de que querem tê-la. – disse Tsunade, com o tom de voz mais sério do que seu normal permitia.

- Do que se trata? – Neji perguntou sem rodeios.

- "Não pode ser tão grave assim, pode?" – perguntou-se mentalmente, Sakura.

Sakura não entendia o porque de tudo isso. Sempre enfrentavam missões até de rank A e voltavam inteiros. Porque isso agora?

- Um de nossos times ANBU estavam fazendo vistoria nos arredores de Konoha. Um deles alega ter visto o time Taka aos arredores.- disse, para, logo em seguida, franzir o cenho em sinal de preocupação.

O time Taka. O time do qual Sasuke era o líder. O time que Sasuke havia aceitado para substituir o antigo time sete. Sakura não tinha aceitado ainda a idéia de ter outro time tão importante para Sasuke como quando ele ainda era de Konoha. Agora ele era um traidor.

Essa palavra tão pesada não devia pesar só sobre os ombros do que traiu. Pesava também sobre os ombros de todos do time Kakashi, exceto Sai, que não tinha convivido com Sasuke.

- E você quer que a gente vá verificar? – disse com seu sorriso falso de sempre, Sai.

- Não, quero vocês os capturem e tragam para Konoha.

"Como!?" – pensou Sakura – "Capturar o time Hebi? Isso seria... Trazer Sasuke como prisioneiro para Konoha!"

- Aceitam a missão? – perguntou com um pesar no coração, Tsunade – Existe a possibilidade de não voltarem vivos para Konoha.

Eu aceito! – respondeu, impaciente, Naruto assim que a Hokage terminou de falar.

- Não se apresse, Naruto. Vocês têm tempo para pensar. – falou Tsunade.

- Não, não temos! Se deixarmos essa chance passar, talvez não aja mais tempo para salvar Sasuke! – gritou Naruto batendo a mão na mesa.

- Ele tem razão, Tsunade-sama – falou Tenten como quem não se abala –Vai fazer três anos logo, você sabe. Pode ser a qualquer momento que Orochimaru decida agir.

- Eu aceito ir nessa missão – falou, com sua calma natural, Kakashi.

- Eu também – disse Neji.

- Eu também! – falou Lee, pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquela sala.

- Yosh! Eu também! – Falou Gai, como quem nunca se abala nem que já tivesse com um pé na cova.

- Tenho escolha? – Falou Sai, dando de ombros.

- Eu também aceito – falou por fim, Sakura.

O silêncio se fez no recinto enquanto Tsunade relia a prévia carta feita pelo ANBU que disse ver o time Hebi. Não importava o quanto pensasse, não queria mandar esses times para essa missão. Não tinha escolha. Eles podiam morrer, mas eles também queriam correr o risco.

- Está bem. É toda de vocês – disse se dando por vencida.

Assim que ouviu isso, Sakura entrou em um misto de emoções entre nervosismo, medo, excitação e preocupação. Não fazia a mínima idéia de o que faria se desse de cara com o Uchiha. Lutaria com ele? Choraria? Fugiria? Não sabia de nada. Só sabia que tinha que cumprir a missão. Mesmo que isso significasse ignorar tudo que sentia pelo moreno e trazê-lo a força de volta.

Kakashi se vira para os outros ninjas já pensando o que fazer e que tipo de estratégia usar.

- Ás quatro nos portões da vila? – o mesmo perguntou para o ex-sensei do time Gai.

- Ta ótimo! – Respondeu Gai, fazendo sua típica pose, deveras engraçada, de nice guy.

Logo em seguida foram se retirando, um por um, do aposento. Quando Sakura estava para sair, foi impedida.

- Sakura, fique. Ainda quero dar uma palavrinha com você – disse em tom de ordem, Tsunade.

Então ela fechou a porta e se virou novamente para a mestra. Estava contendo sua dúvida e a vontade repentina de ser direta e perguntar o porque. Não se sentia bem. Estava bem de saúde, mas, mesmo assim, sentia que algo a estava fazendo não ser ela mesma.

- Sim, Tsunade-shinshou?

O clima pareceu pesar ainda mais. Tudo que podia ser ouvido naquela sala era a respiração calma de ritmada das duas.

- Você sabe que eu posso por alguém no seu lugar, não sabe?

- Faço idéia – respondeu calma. Já esperava aquele tipo de atitude de sua shinshou.

- Você não precisa ir.

- Eu quero ir! – disse, quase gritando, Sakura. Sentia-se na obrigação de ir atrás dele e trazê-lo de volta. Não se permitiria parar. Não permitiria ninguém pará-la.

- Você tem certeza? – a voz pesarosa de Tsunade pareceu ecoar no ouvidos da rosada. Não podia impedi-la, mas tentaria impedi-la. Não tinha um bom pressentimento da situação.

- Sim, eu quero ir! – Então se virou para a porta e saiu antes que sua shinshou pudesse inventar uma desculpa para mantê-la em Konoha ou trocasse ela por outra ninja de outro time.

Ao ouvir a porta ser batida com força, a Quinta nada mais podia fazer. Suspirou fundo e voltou a assinar no pequeno monte de papeis no canto de sua mesa.

Após sair da sala, completamente transtornada com a idéia de ser substituída em uma missão tão importante, começou a andar tão rápido que mais parecia estar correndo. O que sua shinshou estava pensando? Ela iria para essa missão, não importava como.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

- Vamos nos separar em quatro times e olhar aos arredores – falou Kakashi, assumindo a liderança naquela missão.

Os dois times, Kakashi e Gai, estavam em uma rodinha, discutindo sobre como executariam a missão. De acordo com Kakashi, os dois times seriam divididos em quatro duplas para poderem se espalhar melhor. Kakashi iria com Tenten, Lee com Sai, Gai com Naruto e Sakura com Neji. Se um fosse atacado teriam o apoio do companheiro(a). Naruto e Gai iriam para o sul, Kakashi e Tenten para o oeste, Lee e Sai para o norte e Neji e Sakura para o leste.

Todas as duplas já haviam se separado e começado a busca. Sakura e Neji pulavam de galho em galho tentando ficar de olho em todas as direções. Neji com seu byakugan ativado não deixava um detalhe despercebido.

Sakura ainda não havia se recuperado ainda da tontura, mas não julgava ser nada grave. Dormir tanto com o calor do sol penetrando seu quarto definitivamente não era algo que queira repetir.

- "Maldita hora em que quis saber como era não dormir!"- pensou irritada por ter tomado uma decisão tão irresponsável.

De vez em quando escorregava do galho pela falta de concentração, mas não caia, pois assim que sentia que ia cair, acumulava chakra nos pés e se prendia ao galho. Fato que atrasava a busca.

Estava angustiada, se não conseguissem achar nada, a culpa seria dela. Mesmo que ninguém a julgasse, ela sentiria a cabeça pesar e não iria se aliviar até que pudesse corrigir o erro. Algo que duvidava que conseguiria fazer se tratando dessa situação.

Fazia o segundo dia que faziam aquela busca e não achavam nada. O sol já ia se pondo ao horizonte. A luz estava abandonando-os. Estava exausta, não paravam para descansar em momento algum. Não queria parar para descansar sabendo que talvez alguma pista do paradeiro de Sasuke estivesse tão próxima. Isso estava lhe atormentando muito.

Quando estava dentro da vila, não conseguia parar de pensar na possibilidade de dar de cara com o traidor Uchiha. Ainda não tinha plena certeza do que faria. Mas só sabia que quando o achasse sentiria vontade de gritar.

Continuaram pulando de galho em galho vidrados, só esperando o momento em algo desse errado. Ela e Neji sabiam que, se as palavras da Quinta estivessem certas, uma hora iriam achar o time Hebi. Provavelmente seria difícil encontrá-los. Tinha conhecimento de que Karin podia rastrear seu chakra a uma distância absurda, mas também sabia de que poderia ser mais rápida que ela e achá-los antes que consigam se esconder.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam começando a pesar e suas pernas a ter menos firmeza. Gritava mentalmente consigo mesma se chamando de fraca toda vez que sentia seus pés deslizarem sobre os galhos.

- "Assim nunca vamos achá-los! E também estou desperdiçando chakra!"

E a angustia crescia cada vez mais, tanto que sentia poder explodir. Estava com raiva de si mesma. Por ser tão fraca, tão estúpida. Ela só estava atrapalhando. Exatamente como fazia quando era pequena, quando Sasuke ainda era do time sete.

"- Você é realmente irritante."

As palavras de Sasuke no dia em que ele abandonara Konoha não paravam de ecoar em sua cabeça, estava ficando louca.

De repente parou de pular entre os galhos. Neji, ao seu byakugan notar que ela havia parado, copiou o ato e olhou para trás, já que ele estava mais adiantado.

- Sakura, o que está fazendo? – perguntou abismado. Tinha que fazê-la se mexer se queriam achar o time Hebi.

- Eu estou bem, vai na frente! – disse começou a descer da árvore usando o hinobori.

- Está doida, não posso te deixar sozinha!

- Vai na frente, eu vou logo atrás! Eu te alcanço!

Ambos sabiam. Ela estava atrasando. Não perdeu mais tempo, sabia que aquela discursão não iria dar em lugar nenhum. Voltou a pular de galho em galho como fazia antes da parada brusca.

Sakura passou a correr, agora por terra. Pelo menos não iria mais escorregar e talvez até poderia alcançá-lo. O caminho entre as árvores estava bastante estreito. Estava mergulhada na escuridão. Não havia qualquer luz desde de o sol ter sumido no horizonte. Pensou que isso passaria, e que era só uma nuvem cobrindo a lua. Estava começando a ficar com raiva da ética por ela impedi-la de ligar uma lâmpada. Chamaria muita atenção do inimigo se fizesse isso.

Meia hora tinha passado e sua paciência não estava das melhores. Olhou para cima não viu uma nuvem sequer. Então se lembrou que era noite de lua nova. Agora sim estava perdida.

Que idiotice fora cometer. Como encontraria o caminho agora? Estava escuro e não conseguia raciocinar direito devido ao nervosismo. É, só estava sendo um estorvo. Não estava ajudando em nada. Como sempre foi.

- Parabéns, Sakura. Está sendo idiota de novo – disse depois de tropeçar pela segunda vez.

Levantou-se, estava suja, suada e irritada, podia ficar pior? Tentou parar um pouco, se acalmar e pensar que várias pessoas podiam estar em situações piores, mas não conseguiu. Só conseguiu se irritar cada vez mais. E os sons irritantes e agudos das cigarras daquele verão não ajudavam em nada. Voltou a correr mais rápido do que antes pensando que aquela era a direção que Neji havia seguido.

Levou um susto ao ouvir um som estranho no meio da mata. Parou suando frio. Era o som de um galho no chão se quebrando. Impossível ser um animal de pequeno porte, pois, devido à intensidade do som, pode notar que era um galho grosso demais para ser quebrado pelas patas macias de um animal pequeno. Suas suspeitas pioraram ao notar que emitia um chakra. Não reconhecia aquele chakra, não podia ser de nenhum de seus amigos. Voltou a correr. Se fosse o time Taka estaria perdida. Sozinha seria facilmente derrotada. Tinha de encontrar Neji, e rápido!

Esbarrou três vezes em algumas árvores, primeiro pela falta de iluminação, segundo, o nervosismo e a preocupação. Maldita a hora em que decidiu não dormir a alguns dias. Se tivesse dormido mais cedo não teria uma noite de insônia e estaria mais bem recuperada. E com mais chakra de reserva alias.

Os arbustos por onde passava apressada arranhavam-na nas pernas e nos braços, além de rasgar de leve suas roupas. Um galho entrou em seu braço direito, segurou um grito de dor e o arrancou. Tinha certeza de que aquilo iria infeccionar se não tratasse logo. Ouviu agora, sons mais nítidos de passos as suas costas. A adrenalina fez com que, involuntariamente, acumulasse chakra em suas pernas para que pudesse continuar a correr, e mais rápido, mesmo estando tão cansada.

Estava toda suada, os arbustos rasgavam sua roupa, deixando a mostra à armadura de seu busto e a rede de aço que a cobria. O frio da noite penetrava em sua carne e endurecia seus músculos. Sentia que não poderia dar mais nenhum passo, mas continuava a correr. Então, novamente, as palavras de Sasuke voltaram a ecoar em sua cabeça.

Seus pensamentos borbulhavam a mil. Estava perdida, provavelmente sendo seguida. Suas reservas de chakra estavam no fim. Agora tinha certeza de que estava sendo seguida. Desde que havia começado a correr começou a ouvir os passos atrás de si cada vez mais nítidos. Não conseguia parar de imaginar quem poderia ser, o que fariam com ela se fosse pega. "Que bela hora pra se perder, heim", pensava.

O suor pingava de seu rosto e parava perto do que havia restado da rasgada gola de sua blusa. A ferida em seu braço ardia, como se milhares de agulhas penetrassem ao mesmo tempo, mas estava com o corpo tão dormente devido ao frio que sequer sentia. Não poderia conseguir sentir nada mesmo que quisesse, parecia que sua cabeça estava dando voltas. Estava tonta, cansada, suada, sem chakra... Realmente estava se odiando por se dar ao luxo de ter tudo isso.

Em um momento de distração tropeça na raiz de uma árvore e cai. A terra se misturou ao suor já frio de sua pele e se prendeu entre o aço de sua armadura. Involuntariamente seus olhos haviam se fechado quando estava caindo. Não tinha forças pra nada. Sua respiração estava mais acelerada do nunca se lembrara, metade de sua face ficou encoberta pela terra, seus cabelos estavam completamente desalinhados e entremeado de terra e suor. Não queria abrir os olhos, estava com medo. O beneficio da dúvida a sufocava. Duas partes de si diziam coisas diferentes. Uma parte dizia para abrir os olhos e por um fim ao benefício que tinha, e a outra, dizia para não abrir, que assim logo o medo poderia consumi-la mais lentamente do que se abrisse.

Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas abriu os olhos para poder acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Sua visão estava embaçada. Droga, estava perdendo os sentidos. Tudo o que pode enxergar foi um vulto feito de sombras quase que misturado à escuridão que tinha aquela noite. Tentou inutilmente continuar fugindo, arrastando-se para trás. Mas foi forçada a parar pela falta de energia e a grande dor em seu braço direito havia resolvido voltar. Por fim desistiu enquanto observava o vulto de sombras se aproximar. Quando estava perto o suficiente para ver, tudo o que pode ver antes de perder completamente os sentidos foram dois olhos de um estranho tom branco a fitando e um sorriso de desdém naquela sombra.

Ao fechar seus olhos pode sentir sua mente deixar o corpo, estava desacordada.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Aos pouco abriu os olhos. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava. Aos poucos pode sentir seus sentidos ficarem mais nítidos. Estava deitada em uma cama em um quarto totalmente fora de seu conhecimento. Sentia algo úmido na cabeça. Pos a mão sobre a mesma e pode constatar que se tratava de um pano, provavelmente usado para tentar abaixar sua temperatura. Estava com muito calor e sua garganta parecia que ia se rasgar de tanto que ardia. Sentou-se na cama pensando que talvez Neji a tivesse achado, ido atrás dos outros e levado ela para algum lugar para alguém cuidar dela. Olhou para o criado mudo e notou vários frascos de remédios. Com certeza ela estivera aos cuidados de um ninja médico. Qualquer coisa, suas roupas estavam devidamente dobradas em um canto reservado do criado mudo.

Ainda estava se sentindo tonta. Olhou para si, estava usando um simples kimono branco, dos que sempre oferecia a seus pacientes quando ia fazer algum exame. Achou estranho não ter qualquer janela em lugar algum. Olhou para seu braço direito e o viu enfaixado. Ainda ardia, mas a dor tinha diminuído consideravelmente. Tinha de lembrar de agradecer ao médico que tratou dela.

Levantou-se da cama, tinha a intenção de descobrir onde estava e voltar para a cama antes de o médico voltar.

Quando chegou na parede apoiou a mão na mesma e a sentiu áspera. Parou e olhou melhor. Não tinha engano, era pedra maciça! Só se lembrava de um lugar onde as paredes eram de pedra.

- N-não pode ser... – sussurrou com a voz tremula.

Voltou-se novamente para o criado mudo e pegou suas roupa. Empurrou-as para dentro do kimono, pegou a bolsa de shuriken e prendeu-a em sua coça e calçou suas botas ninja, que estavam encostadas ao pé da cama. Não fazia qualquer mal se prevenir. Sua cabeça latejava e as memórias borbulhavam. Todas memórias de momentos desagradáveis. Lançou mais um olhar para o criado mudo e viu sua hitaiate. Pegou-a e amarrou como de costume entre seus cabelos. Então se virou para a porta e a abriu silenciosamente.

Não estava sentindo nenhum chakra muito próximo, era a hora certa. Pegou a chave, que estava no lado de dentro da fechadura em relação ao quarto, saiu, fechou a porta atrás de si e a trancou. Empurrou a chave para dentro de seu kimono começou a correr. A ardência das feridas estava voltando, mas não parava de correr. Então sentiu um chakra se aproximando, se espremeu contra a parede para não ser vista. A pessoa, posteriormente denominada como um servo do provável dono daquele lugar, passou por Sakura, e assim que sumiu em outro corredor, Sakura voltou a correr por entre o mesmo.

Sua respiração estava descompassada e acelerada. Não tardou para que sentisse mais um chakra diferente se aproximando, dessa vez com pressa. Tentou se esconder em um dos corredores perpendiculares ao que estava. Mas o chakra continuava se aproximando, como se estivesse indo exatamente na direção em que ela estava. Então, por um instante, um pensamento se tornou bem claro para ela.

- "Porcaria! Ele sabe que estou aqui!" – pensou, para logo em seguida começar a correr no corredor onde estava.

Droga, como foi descoberta? Havia trancado o quarto e dado um sumiço na chave para que perdessem tempo tentando arrombar a porta, a não ser que tenham uma chave mestra ou reserva. Maravilha! Tinha se esquecido dessa possibilidade! Então ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si.

- EI, VOCÊ, PARE ONDE ESTÁ!!

Tinha a impressão de que já havia ouvido aquela voz. Mas onde? Tentou ignorar e continuou correndo. Mas suas feridas tornaram a arder e seus passos foram se tornando mais lentos. Aos poucos foi sendo alcançada. Não tinha mais jeito, se não revidasse seria pega. Deu uma olhada pra trás para saber quem a seguia. Confirmou todas as suspeitas que teve naquele quarto. Era uma menina mais ou menos com sua idade. Seus cabelos e olhos eram de um vermelho vivo, quase fogo. Era a prova viva de que tinha acertado.

- "Karin!"- pensou.

Se aquela era mesmo a Karin, então ela realmente estava no esconderijo de Orochimaru. Só de pensar nele um ódio acelerou seus batimentos. Sentiu uma pontada de dor próxima ao pescoço, mas ignorou, afinal, sequer lembrava de metade dos machucados que tinha levado. Então se virou, parando de correr, e tentou acumular chakra no punho para poder desferir um soco no meio da cara daquela recalcada, já que, cá entre nós, ela merecia. Mas, quando estava no meio do processo, a pequena ardência em seu ombro tornou-se pior, quase insuportável. A dor pareceu se apossar de sua espinha e se instalar completamente em seu cérebro, num pedido mudo para que parasse o que estava fazendo. A mão que antes acumulava chakra agora esta sobre seu ombro, como se pudesse parar a dor. Novamente sua visão se tornou embaçada. Então, antes que se dê conta e perdesse a tontura, tinha sido pega. Karin apertava as faixas de seu braço direito, onde tinha entrado um galho antes, e a arrastava de volta para o quarto com uma kunai no pescoço da kunoichi.

O corpo todo de Sakura ardia, como se milhares de agulhas a perfurassem ao mesmo tempo. Pensava claramente, mas toda vez que se movia tinha a sensação de câimbra por todo o corpo. Portanto, não conseguia revidar em momento algum. Depois de alguns minutos alcançaram o quarto. Karin tirou de Sakura a chave que havia usado, abriu a porta e atirou Sakura para dentro, fechando e trancando a porta logo em seguida.

- Não entendo como essa retardada vai nos ajudar. Orochimaru-sama anda tendo idéias estranhas ultimamente. – sussurrou enquanto ia embora, Karin, bufando de raiva e praticamente trotando.

Dentro do quarto, Sakura continuava jogada no chão. Havia desistido de levantar assim que notou não estar em condições para tanto. Aos poucos pode sentir que seus movimentos voltavam. Tentou mexer os dedos da mão. Tudo certo. Levantou-se aos poucos. Quando ficou de pé suas pernas tremiam. Teve de se apoiar na parede para não cair. Andou até a cama e se sentou nela. Abraçou os joelhos e passou a olhar vidrada para a única vela que iluminava o lugar. Agora era prisioneira do homem que mais odiava no mundo, isso é, com certeza.

Não lhe restavam dúvidas. Já esteve naquele lugar antes. Ela, Naruto, Sai e Yamato estiveram ali, quando havia reencontrado Sasuke pela primeira vez em dois anos e meio. Lembrava bem de todas as duras palavras que ouvira dele naquele dia. Então se lembrou de que havia sentido uma dor repentina em seu ombro, quase no pescoço. Passou a mão por ali, nada.

- "Não deve ser nada demais"- pensou. Era médica, sabia muito bem que a eletricidade contida em seu corpo poderia ter lhe pregado uma peça e resolvido torturar seus músculos com um choque involuntário.

E agora, será que notaram sua falta em Konoha? A julgar como era sua shinshou, provavelmente ela logo teria um ataque de fúria ao saber que uma de suas melhores kunoichi havia simplesmente desaparecido. Retirou suas roupas de dentro do kimono e tornou a deixá-las sobre o criado mudo. Descalçou as suas botas ninja e deitou. Ficou bastante tempo a compreender o teto, tentando se manter acordada. Sentia-se insegura. Não podia evitar.

- Fraca – disse quase num sussurro.

Tomou decisões erradas, atrapalhara, se deixou ser pega... Era mesmo uma fraca. Tal como Sasuke dizia. Naquele momento concordava com cada palavra opinada por ele. Se não tivesse sido fraca, será que teria conseguido impedir ele de ir embora. Todo esse tempo ela só conseguia pensar nele. Única e completamente nele. Pedir para ele voltar nunca adiantaria, ela sabia disso. Chorar não o faria voltar, ela também sabia disso. Todo esse tempo, ela nunca havia feito nada para que ele voltasse. Sempre estivera um passo atrás de seus amigos. Sentiu raiva de si mesma. Era uma besta mesmo. Queria somente sumir para qualquer lugar. Talvez até fosse melhor se ela nunca tivesse conhecido ele. Agora pagava o pato. Era isso que tinha escrito naquela carta.

- A carta! – disse se sentando na cama.

Quando soube da missão tinha posto a carta em um fundo falso da sua bolsa de shuriken. Desprendeu-a da coxa e a virou de ponta cabeça, fazendo todo o seu conteúdo parar em cima da cama. Enfiou a mão dentro da bolsa e tirou um pedaço de madeira do fundo. Olhou para dentro, ali estava a carta, fazia dois dias. Tirou-a dali. Aquela era a prova do que sentia pelo Uchiha. Algo que estava determinada a apagar de sua vida. Olhou para a vela. Sua mão foi levando a carta para próximo do fogo, mas parou no meio do caminho. Lembrava-se claramente de o que sentiu escrevendo-a. Um alívio incomparável. Tudo ali tinha saído involuntariamente. Tudo sem qualquer leviandade. Um sentimento que, fora o sofrimento que causou, a fazia se sentir acolhida, protegida. Por fim tirou-a de perto do fogo. Guardou-a exatamente onde estava antes de tudo e tornou a se deitar.

Em algum tempo o fogo da vela havia se apagado. E, junto com ele, as forças de Sakura para continuar acordada.


	2. Voltando pra casa?

Batidas frenéticas trouxeram Sakura de volta de seu sonho de forma bruta. Levantou-se assustada e se viu no mesmo escuro quarto da noite anterior. Mas, dessa vez, não havia vela acesa que iluminasse o aposento completamente estranho aos olhos da kunoichi. Uma voz de fora do quarto gritava insistentemente para que acordasse. O medo tomou conta de si. Era prisioneira, não duvidava, mas sentia um medo irracional dos perigos desconhecidos que corria. Encolheu-se embaixo das cobertas e tentou convencer a si mesma de que era tudo um sonho. Sim, era um sonho. Um sonho com jeito de pesadelo. Não soube ao certo, mas sua mente ficou em branco ao ouvir o som da tranca se abrir. Ouviu sons pesados e firmes de passos sobre o chão, logo seguido de seu cobertor ser rudemente puxado. Seu pulso direito foi segurado com força por uma mão áspera, provavelmente por efeito de constantes treinos, que a puxou para cima e a forçou a se levantar.

Ela se debatia e gritava, tentando de alguma forma de soltar. Ainda de olhos fechados, desconhecia seu agressor. Tinha medo de olhar. Sempre tivera. Medo de olhar para cima, subir demais, para logo em seguida cair desenfreada. Abriu seus olhos, dando logo de cara com outros dois, estranhamente brancos a fitando com uma irritação mais que aparente. Ele continuava gritando para que ela parasse. Passou então a arrastá-la para fora. Sakura já não controlava seus movimentos, tudo estava por conta de seus reflexos, que agiam de forma para tentar libertar-se. Mas, em sua mente, só uma coisa ressoava.

- "Esses olhos... São os mesmos daquela vez!"

Sentia o pânico consumi-la sem pressa, porém, desenfreado. Essa pessoa era a mesma que havia visto pouco antes de desmaiar no meio da floresta, agora se lembrava claramente. Só então pode notar que, assim como as íris dos olhos, ele tinha cabelos completamente brancos, apesar de aparentar ter a mesma idade que ela. Os traços de seu rosto formavam uma imagem memorável. Não podia negar, ele, no mínimo, não era feio.

Continuava se debatendo aos protestos dele para que parasse, mas aos poucos ia parando. Tinha a sensação que a dor voltaria caso tentasse revidar como fizera com Karin. Sabia que era uma suposição estúpida, mas era tudo o que tinha. Minutos se passaram e ela ainda estava sendo arrastada por entre os corredores, os mesmos iluminados somente por velas. Já tinha desistido de se opor. Não estava conseguindo nada com isso, além de desperdiçar energia.

Então ele parou de arrastá-la e passou a olhar para os lados, como se procurasse algo. Nessa pausa de tempo, levou a mão à cintura e tirou uma garrafa d'água contida em seu bolso, dando um longo gole na mesma. Então pareceu ter encontrado o que procurava, pois logo em seguida guiou Sakura até uma porta, abriu-a e ambos entraram. O quarto era muito escuro, e por não estar acostumada a isso, não enxergava nada. Sentiu seu braço ser solto e os sons dos passos pesados e firmes dele se afastando. Aos poucos seus olhos foram se acostumando à escuridão. De repente, uma risada baixa, porém cavernosa, parecia vir diretamente de onde seus olhos apontavam. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, para logo em seguida tomar seu crânio. O medo estava mais aparente em seus olhos do que em qualquer momento desde que descobriu estar nos domínios daquele homem. Então, quando seus olhos se acostumaram por completo, pode confirmar suas recentes suspeitas.

Á sua frente estava esse homem, motivo de tanto ódio e rancor para várias pessoas, inclusive ela mesma. O mesmo que havia tentado Sasuke a abandonar a vila e tudo que seus amigos representavam. E, agora, o homem que a tirou de sua vila sem aviso. Tinhas várias perguntas para fazer, mas não daria a ele o gosto da dúvida.

- Orochimaru...

Sua voz saiu rouca, como se estivesse a segurando para que não deixasse sair todos os palavrões e xingamentos entalados. Ele estava sentado em uma cama com um ar de doente, ao lado da cama esta Kabuto em pé, mais perto da parede estavam Karin e o menino que a guiou até ali. Até agora conhecia o nome de todos, menos o do dono dos olhos brancos. No caminho tinha até pensado na possibilidade de ele pertencer ao clã Hyuuga, mas admitiu que no clã Hyuuga a pupila dos olhos não era visível por ser igualmente branca. Mesmo não querendo admitir sentia o medo consumi-la mais rápido agora estando frente a frente com o objeto de seu ódio, pois tinha a certeza de que seu poder poderia ser comparado ao de um Kage, em relação a ela, uma simples chunnin médica.

- Ora, que falta de respeito é essa? Onde estão os modos? – a voz cavernosa e rouca de Orochimaru deu contraste ao ar de morte que pairava naquele cômodo.

- Eu os reservo somente para quem os merece – sua voz saiu com desprezo.

O ódio fazia seu sangue borbulhar e lhe dava a sensação de que seria capaz de fazer qualquer loucura sem conseqüências. Mas esta ciente de que não seria assim. Seria prudente e tentaria engolir seu ódio. Estava em território inimigo e não poderia se dar ao luxo de cometer um erro tão estúpido. Ainda mais com tantas feridas cicatrizando.

- Meça suas palavras para falar comigo, pirralha – falou, Orochimaru. As palavras saíram calmas, porem em tom de ameaça.

- Olha pra você, com essa aparência tão doentia aí. Não é mais fácil você morrer do que algum de vocês me matar? – estreitou os olhos e o coração deu um salto. Estava se arriscando demais, mas as palavras quase que saiam sozinhas.

-Ora, sua... – agora foi à vez de Karin, que até agora estava só olhando, mostrar alguma reação. Como seguidora de Orochimaru, o seguia cegamente. Não seria essa idiotinha de Konoha que iria desrespeitar seu "mestre". Disparou em direção a Sakura com uma kunai na mão.

Sakura estava preparada para receber o golpe após o susto inicial. Karin estava com a kunai levantada, então provavelmente tentaria dar a volta e atacar suas costas.

- "Uma tática usual"- pensou Sakura. Ela mesma já havia feito assim em várias missões.

Mas, para sua surpresa, quando Karin estava a poucos passos de distância, foi impedida de dar qualquer passo a frente pelo menino de olhos brancos. Ele havia segurado seu braço livre, o que na hora fez com que todo o impulso para frente fosse descontado em seu corpo, não no dele, e sim no corpo de Karin.

- Me solta Suigetsu! – disse, para logo em seguida começar a se debater.

- Ei, calma aí! Você não precisa bater nela. – e fez um sinal para que olhasse novamente na direção de Sakura.

Karin assim o fez e se virou para Sakura. Ela estava de joelhos no chão com a mão direita sobre o ombro, como se tentasse controlar uma dor. Estava com uma expressão sofrida e de vez em quando gemia, sendo atingida por uma dor semelhante à que teve no dia anterior, quando tentou fugir.

Quando aquilo tinha começa ela não sabia, mas era insuportável. Novamente a sensação de que várias agulhas entrando, perfurando, destruindo cada uma de suas células. Sua cabeça latejava, seus membros involuntariamente tremiam de tanta dor. As pupilas dos olhos se contraiam e dilatavam sem parar, seu rosto começava a suar, já não pensava na morte como algo doloroso em relação a essa dor atual, de forma claramente exagerada.

Karin soltou um sorriso debochado ao presenciar tal cena.

- Oh, onde será que foi parar a garota corajosa de agora a pouco? – provocou Karin

Porém, o som da voz dela foi sobreposto pelos gritos de Sakura, que acabou por pouco ouvindo aquilo. Mas, para sua surpresa, a dor foi aos poucos desaparecendo. E quando sumiu por completo, Sakura não tinha mais força alguma, deitou-se no chão com o olhar parado. Queria desmaiar, mas o que lhe foi tirado foi o principio da força, e não da energia, nem dormiria, nem desmaiaria a não ser que desgastasse toda aquela energia de recém acordada que ainda tinha. Seria um dos dias mais longos da sua vida.

- Espero que agora aprenda quem é seu superior – silvou Orochimaru, com sua voz doentia.

Então, alguns instantes depois, o que mais pareceu horas para Sakura, a dor voltou a ficar controlada e então, gradativamente, sumiu. Ela se tirou à mão do ombro, então olhando para este.

A risada baixa e debochada de Orochimaru ecoou nos ouvidos dela, sobrepondo-se sobre a memória das de Sasuke.

Três marcas, redondas, com uma ponta contínua cada uma, estavam agrupadas em forma semi-circular na curva entre seu pescoço e seu ombro.

Um selo amaldiçoado.

- N-não pode ser... – sussurrou, enquanto o eco da voz de Orochimaru parecia mais e mais alto dentro de sua cabeça.

Sentiu vontade de várias coisas. Vontade de gritar, de chorar, de acabar com sua vida. Aquilo que mais odiava, o que levou Sasuke embora de Konoha, agora estava gravado em sua carne, talvez impossível de reverter. Seu estomago embrulhou.

- Leve-a de volta ao quarto – Orochimaru ordenou a Kabuto.

Os olhos de Sakura começaram a arder, ela queria chorar. Mas não caia uma única lágrima.

Kabuto ergueu-a, puxando seu pulso para cima. Logo estava de pé, mesmo que suas pernas parecessem tremer o suficiente para mandá-la de volta ao chão a qualquer hora.

Ele então começou a guiá-la para seu quarto.

Como pode não ter percebido? Essa dor não era natural. Não havia ganhado nenhum machucado grande o suficiente para que lhe causar tal efeito. Como pode não notar, não olhar direito, alias, qualquer mancha extra em seu pescoço? Como podia ser tão burra? Como podia ser tão cega? Melhor do que ninguém deveria saber, que qualquer opção era válida enquanto estivesse não mãos de Orochimaru. Qualquer coisa. Sem exceções. Mas não. Fora estúpida o suficiente para pensar não estar em planos nenhum. Fora como Sasuke naquele dia. Deixou a guarda baixa onde não podia. Deixou-se ser vulnerável.

Os minutos, ao contrário de quando estava sendo levada, pareceram passar mais rápido. Antes que notasse já estava atira ao chão de sua "cela". Completamente sem força moral ou física. Dessa vez não se preocupava em levantar e voltar pra cama. Deixou-se ali mesmo. Então, ali, e sozinha, as lágrimas deixaram-se cair. Chorou como se fosse uma criança. Até não ter forças pra chorar mais. Então fechou os olhos, querendo dormir, ter pesadelos, acordar, e descobrir que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Novamente foi arrancada de seu sono, agora de forma mais leve. Ouviu batidas na porta. Pareciam mais calmas. Sem pressa alguma. A muito custo se levantou do chão, com várias marcas vermelhas pelo corpo, os quais foram pressionados contra o chão. Se aproximou da porta e, assim que bateram, ela devolveu, batendo também a porta. Então ouviu o som da porta ser destrancada. Antes de a porta abrir, os pensamentos começaram a borbulhar. Se for alguém muito forte ela podia tentar atacar e fugir. Tinha só de fugir dali, voltar para Konoha –como, ela não fazia idéia-, dar um jeito no selo – com certeza acharia um jeito – e explicar a estrutura do esconderijo para uma futura invasão. Então, eu comecei a conseguir ver algo do outro lado da porta, que, alias, tão pouco foi aberto. Tive de esconder minha decepção, ao constatar que via uma cabeleira branca. Era suigetsu. Chances de fugir, zero.

Então ele passou um tipo de marmita e um par de hashis.

- Pegue, coma e fique calada. – disse, empurrando a suposta comida para Sakura.

Antes que pudesse responder – "Não quero"- seu estômago falou mais alto. Roncou, aliás. Então, na mesma hora se viu obrigada a pegar a marmita, furiosa. Não adiantaria contestar. Não comia nada desde que tinha sido levada. Não podia continuar assim. Então, tão rápido como abriu, a porta foi fechada.

Sakura se virou e bateu as costas na parede, arrastando ela para baixo, finalmente se sentando. Olhou os hashis. Eram de um tipo de madeira fraca. Quebrou uma ponta e guardou no bolso. Então deu uma boa olhada para a marmita. E se ela estivesse envenenada? Não. Essa possibilidade tinha sido descartada no momento em que descobriu o selo amaldiçoado.

- "O selo..."

E passou os dedos pela marca no pescoço. Não havia sinal nenhum de dor. Nada. Nada mesmo.

- "Por que eu?"

Não tinha parado para pensar ainda. Porque ela? Porque recebeu o selo amaldiçoado? Ela não tinha nada em especial. Não era de nenhum clã forte. O que ela tinha de mais? Ironicamente pensou em suas habilidades de médica. Abriu a marmita e a examinou por completo, como auxilio do par de hashis. Se ela fosse fazer o que pensava que ia fazer, os hashis tinham que estar aparentemente sujos de comida.

Nada fora do normal. Uma simples marmita. Mas não podia correr o risco. Podia muito bem ter algo, como um calmante. Então se levantou, levando consigo a marmita. Entrou no banheiro, abrindo a porta de forma que não fizesse qualquer som. Levantou a tampa do vaso. Olhou fixamente para a água sanitário, sentindo receio. Aproximou a marmita da superfície e virou-a. Ficou mais um tempo olhando aquela quantidade razoável de comida esfarelar-se na água. Sentiu seu estômago reclamar, gritar, enfiar lanças nas paredes internas. Estava faminta. Mas não podia correr risco nenhum. Tinha que se manter viva. E podia ter qualquer coisa ali dentro. Tinha que formular um jeito de sair e fugir dali. Isso sem que ninguém note, ou Orochimaru poderia ativar algum efeito colateral do selo amaldiçoado. Para dificultar um pouco mais, havia Karin. A única pessoa que tinha informações, fora Orochimaru.

Ela rastreava chakra. Maravilha.

Ouviu novamente baterem na porta. Voltou correndo, agora com uma marmita vazia nas mãos, ainda evitando produzir qualquer som com suas pisadas, juntando o pouco de chakra que podia na sola dos pés, amortecendo o contato com o chão.

Chegou a tempo. Assim que chegou - provavelmente Suigetsu estava ali o tempo todo, esperando ela terminar de comer- a porta foi aberta novamente, por poucos centímetros, o suficiente para passar o pote da marmita. Ela passou, ele pegou, e a porta foi novamente fechada. Mas, antes de fechar por completo, enfiou o pedaço do hashi no minúsculo espaço entre a tranca da porta e o encaixe sob fôrma de metal, onde a tranca se encaixava. Assim a porta ficava parecendo fechada. Mas, não estava trancada.

Uma chance de fugir

Bem, é melhor do que nada.

Ouviu os passos se afastando da porta. Soltou todo o ar armazenado nos pulmões, junto com um suspiro bem longo. Então, finalmente, deixou-se cair no chão de joelhos, aliviada. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Será que ia dar certo? Levantou-se e foi novamente ao banheiro. Olhou para o vaso, ainda com a tampa levantada. Ficou olhando toda aquela comida, que, alias, poderia estar com algum remédio, mas também poderia estar dentro da sua barriga. Novamente uma pressão no estômago. Droga. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de agüentar. Por fim, deu a descarga, olhando aquela quantidade razoável de arroz sair do seu campo de visão no fundo do vaso, junto com a água. Uma ânsia de vomito subiu pela garganta, mas parou no meio do caminho, causando calafrios em sua coluna. Na mesma hora abaixou a tampa, com uma força excessiva, alias, e saiu do banheiro o mais rápido possível.

Tinha que aproveitar aquela chance e fugir sem chamar qualquer atenção.

Ah, e esconder o chakra.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Mais tarde, provavelmente à noite - não dava pra saber, já que estava trancado lá - ele veio, e novamente com uma marmita, do mesmo tipo da anterior. Mas, antes de ele chegar, tirou o pedaço de madeira da porta, para que não notasse o que planejava. Ele iria fechar a porta de novo não? Quando estivesse para ir embora. Então iria travar a porta de novo. Seu estômago reclamou ainda mais alto quando abriu a marmita e sujou os hashis. Definitivamente precisava agir rápido. Nas estava comendo nada fazia dois dias, se não se enganava. Então, depois de por o pedaço de madeira novamente na porta, ter certeza de que ele não estava por perto e ido dar descarga na comida que estava na privada, sentiu-se enjoada. Muito enjoada. Antes que notasse, toda aquela pequena quantidade de suco gástrico estava subindo pela sua garganta. Aquilo lhe queimou a faringe, deixando-a com medo de devolver tudo pra dentro. Não segurou. Resultado, tudo que tinha no estomago boiava na privada, com um cheiro ácido e uma dormência por toda a boca. Tremia. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, tamanho era o desgosto. Cambaleou até a pia, onde gargarejou um bocado de água.

Essa noite ela ia fugir.

Definitivamente.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Sakura estava ha horas sentada de costas para a cama, tentando se concentrar em qualquer tipo de chakra que ia e vinha. Tinha decidido. Na hora em que todos estivessem dormindo, ou em que ninguém estivesse apto para sentir seu chakra, mesmo que escondido, ela iria fugir. Estava de olhos fechados. Quando as pessoas dormem o numero de batimentos cardíacos diminuía. Assim como a respiração, o pulso, o metabolismo e os movimentos involuntários. Mas, principalmente, a concentração de chakra deixa de ser no centro do corpo – ou seja, um pouco acima do umbigo – para ir aos órgãos vitais. Essa é a hora perfeita. Um tanto óbvio, mas também não perdeu muito tempo pensando. Estava praticamente meditando. Ignorava a audição e o tato, se concentrando completamente em perceber a concentra cão de chakra. Antes que notasse, nem ouvia mais os roncos na sua barriga, exigindo comida.

E iam e vinham. Passavam mais pessoas na frente do seu "quarto" do que podia imaginar. Logo estava indo mais longe. Aos poucos começava a sentir chakras menores, que tomavam forma na sua mente, se relacionando aos próprios corpos. Quase deu um pulo, ao notar que esta sentindo o chakra de um pássaro, que, alias, comia um inseto. Ela estava sentindo chakra de fora do esconderijo. 

- "O que diabos..."

Então ela percebeu. Se ela estava sentindo chakra do lado de fora, então podia sentir de qualquer um dentro daquele lugar. Então se concentrou. Se ela respirava, agora não dava mais para notar isso, de tão baixo que estava.

-"Sasuke..."

Depois de alguns minutos analisando cada chakra que encontrava pelo caminho, e não encontrar Sasuke, notou mais algo, que a fez perder a concentração. Karin estava dormindo. E não havia ninguém por perto.

Se levantou num pulo, o coração às mil. O sangue subiu à cabeça, se aglomerando nas maçãs do rosto. Estava mais nervosa do que pensava que ficaria. Se aproximou da porta, vendo-a mais longe do que realmente era.

- Mantenha o controla, Sakura. – sussurrou para si mesma, tentando manter-se confiante.

Puxou a maçaneta, a porta abriu, mesmo que com dificuldade, por estar travada pelo pedaço de madeira. Todos o ar do lado de fora entrou, com força suficiente para balançar seus cabelos. O ar ficou mais leve. Como diabos podia haver circulação de ar num lugar fechado como aquele?

- Tubos de ventilação. – sussurrou novamente, agora com a cabeça do lado de fora do quarto, olhando para a direção de onde o vento soprava.

Levantou o olhar. Ou a sorte só sorria pra ela quando ela estava fora de hora, ou alguém, realmente, estava dando uma de anjo da guarda. Preferiria acreditar na segunda opção. Sendo verdade ou não, voltou para dentro do quarto, pegando sua bolsa de shuriken, amarrando-a à coxa, e sua hitaiate, ajeitando-a como tiara, prendendo seu cabelo. Voltou para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si. Correu para o tubo de ventilação. Tirou uma kunai da bolsa na sua coxa, e tratou de usá-la como chave de fenda para retirar os parafusos que prendiam a grade. Depois de alguns minutos, onde pensou constante mente que alguém a observava, mesmo virando o rosto o tempo todo, dando só continuidade ao seu medo, finalmente conseguiu soltar a grade. Num pulo, onde juntou a pequena quantidade de chakra que podia, alcançou o cubículo.

Começou a engatinhar pelo tubo, sujando-se de poeira e graxa. Mais vezes continuou a visualizar alguém a seguindo, mesmo que inconscientemente. Não podia continuar pensando isso, mas também não podia parar. Se ela não pensasse isso, não teria forças suficientes para se mover. Estava com medo de ser pega. Já tentou fugir uma vez, mas foi deixada impune. Seu inimigo era Orochimaru, ele não lhe deixaria barato isso. Ao pensar em todos os sofrimentos que poderia passar ali – visualizou sua barriga ser aberta por instrumentos médicos e vários tubos enfiados em suas veias, injetando drogas em seus vasos em uma sala de cirurgias – acelerou o passo, suando frio. A ultima coisa que queria era participar dessas experiências doentias.

Mais alguns minutos passaram, mas pareceram mais ter durando anos. Mas, logo à frente, viu uma bifurcação. Optou por seguir para o lado onde o vento soprava mais forte.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Um vulto andava nas sombras, saindo de uma sala, por onde brevemente podiam-se ver várias velas acesas, praticamente imóveis em seus lugares, até que sumiram quando a porta foi fechada. O vulto continuou andando por entre os corredores, até chegar em um quatro entre tantos outros. Entrou sem bater a porta. Também, o quarto estava vazio. Andou pouco mais, até alcançar a cama, onde se deitou, passando a olhar o teto e uma de suas rachaduras.

Pouco tempo depois, outra pessoa entrou. Suas roupas fedendo a sangue.

- Orochimaru-sama, a experiência voltou a ficar estável. A dose de anestésico já foi dada e ele está aceitando bem os metais dentro do corpo.

- Hum. –murmurou Orochimaru, sorrindo de forma doentia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, Kabuto, sério.

- Só estava pensando em um pequeno ratinho fugitivo. Não vai tardar a voltar para a toca. – silvou.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Do outro lado da grade tudo que podia ver eram as sombras que as luzes de uma noite sem lua projetavam. A cigarras cantando alto, o tempo todo. Com um chute arrancou a grade do lugar. Rastejou até a saída. Logo em seguida se deixou deitar no chão de terra úmida e fria. Encarou o céu, sorrindo. Dava para ver perfeitamente todas aquelas estrelas que nunca enxergou. A terra sujava ainda mais aquelas roupas cobertas de poeira e graça. A cor avermelhada já não era vista, assim como o rosa de seus cabelos, sujos de terra e algum fios grudados ao rosto, devido ao suor. Sua garganta estava seca. Estava com sono. Sua visão estava turva e sentia-se molenga. Levantou-se, cambaleando um pouco. Então começou a correr, com o coração mais leve. Um vazio no estômago. Quase três dias sem comer nada.

No caminho todo encontrou várias árvores frutíferas, em maioria de cerejas. Parou e pegou uma quantidade de cerejas que poderiam talvez acalmar sua fome. Uma à uma ia comendo-as, ainda tentando ir o mais longe que podia. Mordeu a língua. Decidiu deixar as cerejas para mais tarde. Não se sentia mais tão faminta. Depois de mais algum tempo, avistou uma pequena aglomeração de casas.

- "Uma vila!" – pensou, agradecendo a sorte que aquela noite estava rendendo.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde, em direção à vila. Antes de entrar, viu algo como um portão bem grande. Parecido a pilares de algum templo. Atravessou-os, evitando perder tempo contemplando-os. Entrou no primeiro bar que achou. Algo que aprendeu com a vida de aprendiz de Tsunade era que podia conseguir qualquer informação que quisesse em um bar.

Viu homens bêbados por todos os lados. A maioria dormindo, roncando e falando coisas sem senso. Nossa, não achava mais repugnante, depois de tantos que teve de freqüentar para seguir sua mestra. A higiene estava no mais baixo nível, dando para ver até uma galinha fugindo da cozinha. O barman limpava o balcão, sujo de algum tipo de bebida alcoólica. Sentou-se em um dos bancos, se debruçando sobre a parte do balcão que ela sabia já estar limpa.

- Boa noite. – falou cansado, o barman. Sim, foi isso que ele disse, apesar de já ser madrugada e o sol estar prestes a nascer. – Vai querer alguma coisa? Se for, o bar fecha daqui a pouco. É só tirarmos eles daqui. – falou, apontando para o monte de bêbado caídos pelo chão.

- Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo. Um copo de água, por favor.

Quase que na mesma hora um copo de vidro foi posto à sua frente, quase transbordando em água. Não evitou comentar em pensamento, "que rápido". Logo em seguida pegou o copo e virou seu conteúdo direto na garganta, dando um longo e barulhento gole, esvaziando o copo.

E agora foi a vez do barman de se surpreender.

- Estou meio perdida. Sabe me dizer onde estamos? – perguntou, pondo o copo sobre o balcão.

-Estamos em Odaiba, uma vila comercial.

- Em que país. – perguntou, prontamente.

- Está tão perdida assim? – perguntou, espantado, levantando ambas as sobrancelhas.

- Digamos que tive uns problemas e fui parar longe de casa.

Então ela viu ele olhar de esgoela para sua hitaiate. Provavelmente não estava acostumado a ver ninjas por ali.

- Bem, estamos no país da Grama. – respondeu, hesitante.

- Ah, obrigado. Era só isso.

E deixou algumas moedas – Sakura sempre anda com alguns trocados escondidos num fundo falso da sua bolsa de shurikens – sobre o balcão, se retirando logo em seguida.

Os primeiros raios do sol já eram visto ao horizonte, atrás das casas. Por quanto tempo ficou acordada? A sua única certeza era de podia cair dura no chão e só acordar no ano seguinte. Não precisava se olhar no espelho para saber que estava com olheiras escuras debaixo dos olhos. Alias, já estava aí antes mesmo daquela noite. Não conseguia dormir direito há algum tempo. Primeiro por causa da missão. Logo depois foi o medo do que lhe poderia acontecer enquanto estivesse nas mãos de Orochimaru. E, quando dormia, tinha pesadelos horríveis. Então acordava no meio da noite, e assim se sucedia repetidamente.

Aos poucos algumas lojas abriam e as ruas iam ficando ocupadas por pessoas. Olhou o dinheiro que ainda tinha. Pouco demais. Nada de uma comida descente. Então deu meia volta, indo para fora da vila, pensando se deveria ou não parar para pegar alguma fruta pelo caminho.

Começou a correr para fora, já sabendo para onde seguir. Aos seus cálculos, talvez chegasse em Konoha ao final do dia. Não podia parar muito. Alguns tempo depois, quando o sol estava alto no céu, indicando meio dia, ela parou. Tinha alguns pessegueiros por perto. Foi até eles e pegou alguns, que arranjou um jeito de por em um saco de pano amarrado à sua cintura.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Pulava de galho em galho, a única forma que podia, já que o chão estava coberto de mato. Desviava de vários galhos, de forma tão natural que, vista de longe, parecia ter nascido assim, pulando. Já devia estar no meio do caminho. Resolveu finalmente dar uma parada. Ainda não tinha comido os pêssegos, e estava faminta. Parou em um galho qualquer, onde se sentou de costas para o tronco. Abriu o saco, enfiando a mão e tirando uma das frutas. Espalmou um pouco a fruta, retirando um pouco a sujeira. Uma mordida. Outra. Logo toda a fruta já estava em processo de digestão. Retirou o segundo pêssego do saco. Ficou apreciando-o. Já não estava com tanta fome. Deveria comê-lo?

Então o galho balançou. O pêssego caiu das suas mãos, descendo em queda livre até o chão. Alguém tinha pulado para aquele galho. E, quem quer que fosse, estava de frente pra ela, a fitando. Levantou o olhar. Arregalou os olhos.

- Não é exatamente a melhor hora para fazer um lanche, não acha? – perguntou, em tom de deboche.

Então o selo amaldiçoado pareceu queimar. Muito mais doloroso do que as ultimas vezes. Parecia que cobria seu corpo. Todo lugar queimava. Começou a urra de dor. Então, sem forças, o sono, tão contido por tanto tempo, viu-se livre para tomá-la. E ela caiu do galho. E, a ultima coisa que viu, antes de apagar, foi uma mão segurá-la, e um rosto.

- "Sasuke!"

Então tudo apagou.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ayame: Finalmente fiz o segundo capítulo ç.ç – leva pedrada – DESCULPA TER DEMORADO Ç.Ç.

Deidara: Isso se chama preguiça, um ò.\/.

Ayame(pega pedra do chão e taca em Deidara): NÃO É ISSO, DEIDEI-KUN Ò///Ó

Deidara: x.\/

Ayame: Mande uma review e faça uma autora baka feliz ^.^


	3. Castigo

- ME TIRA DAQUI!!! ME TIRA DAQUI!!!

Batia o mais forte que podia na porta, gritando. Sua voz estava rouca. No chão algo molhado.

Lágrimas.

- ME TIRA DAQUI!!! – e continuou batendo.

Não teve nenhuma resposta.

Nenhuma voz do outro lado da porta. Nada. Só o silêncio. E esse quebrado pelos seus gritos. Estava transbordando em muitas coisas. Ódio, ressentimento, medo, tristeza. Sentia-se acabada. Cada pedaço de esperança jogado fora. E continuava a gritar. E continuava sem ter resposta. Não ouvia a voz de ninguém ha algumas horas. A ultima voz que ouviu foi a dele. A _dele_. Ele já tinha a trazido para a tristeza antes. Agora trazia para ela o desespero.

Agora, mais do que antes, odiava Sasuke.

- M-me... tira... – e deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, não sabendo mais como controlar o choro.

Podia chorar. Então choraria tudo que podia. Ninguém estava vendo. Ninguém iria sentir pena dela.

E chorou.

Apoiou as costas na porta. Continuou a chorar.

Os soluços travavam no meio da garganta. Os olhos ardiam. As bochechas pareciam ficar cada vez mais ressecadas a cada lágrima que escorria por elas. Seu rosto estava empapado e vermelho. E seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Seu cenho estava enrugado. Seus cabelos estavam assanhados. Sua blusa estava com manchas de lágrimas.

Mais atrás, antes de estar novamente trancada, ela se lembrava. Depois daquela dor ela tinha perdido as forças para lutar contra o estupor. O sono foi mais forte. Ela desmaiou. Antes de cair do galho, e levar uma queda que provavelmente lhe tiraria a vida, Sasuke a pegou. Quando acordou já estava naquele quarto. Na sua cela. E ele estava lá também. Uchiha Sasuke, ao vivo e em cores. Encostado à parede, como gostava de fazer. Ela levantou na mesma hora. Olhou ao redor.

- N-não. – e levou as mãos à boca. Os olhos arregalados.

E Sasuke continuou impassível. E impassível começou.

- Você achou mesmo que poderia fugir? – e riu, cínico.

Um nó se instalou no meio de sua garganta.

- Sasuke...?

E piscou. E ele estava perto. Perto demais. O suficiente para sua respiração roçar em seu rosto.

- Sabe esse selo aí? – e passou os dedos pela marca.

Um calafrio. Os dedos dele eram gelados.

- Não importa onde você esteja. Orochimaru tem total controle sobre esse selo.

Ela queria poder se mover. Não conseguia. Estava tremendo. Ansiedade e medo.

Medo?

Nunca tinha pensado o quanto poderia ter medo de Sasuke. A presença dele, a voz dele, os olhos dele, o toque dele... Tudo. Não era mais o Sasuke que ela tinha conhecido. Era... Diferente. E só tremia. E não sabia o que fazer. Os pensamentos pararam. Tudo parou.

- Ele vai forçar uma possessão do selo em você na hora que ele quiser.

E a voz dele entrou pelo ouvido dela, junto com o hálito quente. Outro calafrio.

- Como seu corpo não aceitou o selo por completo. Isso pode te matar.

E ele voltou para a parede. Rápido como veio, ele foi. Ainda não conseguia se mexer.

- Por isso é melhor não tentar nada estúpido. – e riu baixinho.

Então ele abriu a porta. Ela estava destrancada. E ele ia passar. Então os músculos dela destravaram. Não sabia o que fazer. Só queria sair por aquela porta.

- Espera!! Sasuke!!

E ela ia passar. Então sentiu como se algo passasse pela sua barriga. Ali doeu. Sasuke acabara de lhe dá um soco. E ela caiu de joelho, gemendo de dor, com os braços envolvendo a barriga. E ele riu de novo. Então passou. Ele fechou a porta. E ela ouviu o som metálico da porta se trancar.

- Não. – seus olhos começaram lagrimejar. – Não! – se levantou e começou a bater na porta.

As lágrimas caiam fartas.

E foi isso que aconteceu.

Sakura agora não está chorando. Está meramente soluçando. Os olhos fechados. Eles ardiam. Chorou tudo que podia.

Haviam se passado algumas horas. Ela ainda estava ali, sentada. Os segundos se arrastavam. Parecia cada vez mais lento. Então as palavras de Sasuke voltaram à memória. Aquilo era o máximo que podia agüentar. Desde o momento em que trouxeram-na para lá, sua chance de fugir era limitada à uma permissão. Sem o consentimento de Orochimaru, ela não podia fazer nada. E, se aquele selo tinha todo aquele poder, então não havia sentido tentar se defender. Agora era como se fosse subordinada a ele. Não podia contrariá-lo. Se o fizesse, poderia perder a vida.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

- Um... Dois... Três... Quatro... – contava nos dedos – Quatro dias. – e fez quatro marcas no canto parede usando de uma kunai.

Há quatro dias estava lá. Mas podia jurar que tinha passado muito mais. Então olhou para a kunai. É. Foi muita ingenuidade. Se ela tivesse alguma chance de fugir, então teriam desarmado-a.

Isso já era o suficiente para provar que ela não representava uma ameaça. E os olhos tornaram a arder. Antes de a lágrima cair, limpou-a. Não queria chorar mais. E guardou a kunai na bolsa.

E ficou olhando a bolsa. Cheia de objetos cortantes. Que irônico, parecia mais que queriam que ela cometesse suicídio.

E entrou no banheiro. E, pela primeira vez dez de que pós os pés por lá, sentiu nojo. Ela estava sendo tratada como se fosse uma visita – fora pelo fato de que ela era, na verdade, prisioneira – por eles. Não tinha nada na comida desde o início. Seu sangue ferveu. Queria poder destruir tudo aquilo. Ligou a ducha. A água quente caiu, fazendo um barulho parecido com um chiado. O vapor subia. Despiu-se e entrou debaixo da ducha, sentindo sua pele arder por poucos instantes após entrar na água. Sua pele ainda estava suja de graxa e poeira. Seus cabelos estavam grudentos e gordurosos, tamanho suor da noite anterior.

Levantou o rosto, de olhos fechados, abrindo espaço para a água deslizar pelo seu rosto e pescoço. A água corria entre seus cabelos, agora tocando o couro cabeludo.

Um calafrio. Seus cabelos espetaram na raiz.

Sentou-se no chão do banheiro. Abaixou o rosto e a água começou a escorrer dele, pingando de todos os lugares. Nariz, cílios, lábios, queixo... Eram onde as gotas mais se acumulavam.

A água entrou em seus olhos, se misturando à substância viscosa que os untava. E dali começou a pingar. A água entrava. E ardia. Parecia chorar. E fechou os olhos. E prometeu a si mesma.

-"Não vou esquecer Konoha. Nunca."

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Estava sentada na cama, de costas para a parede e abraçando as pernas. A mesma toalha que usou para tomar banho, e que tinha encontrado pelo banheiro, estava sobre sua cabeça, cobrindo os cabelos.

Havia tempo desde a ultima vez que encontrou sinal de vida. Seu estômago roncava alto. Dessa vez não foi porque ela rejeitou a comida. Simplesmente não lhe haviam entregado. E também não podia sentir o chakra de ninguém a uma distância considerável. Parecia regime de isolamento.

A mente vagava por um lugar distante, onde não estava presa. Podia imaginar a sensação do vento batendo no rosto, até mesmo o calor do sol. Fechou os olhos, prendendo-se a essa ilusão. Em sua mente, passaram várias imagens dos habitantes da vila. Neji, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Tsunade. Todas imagens congeladas, como se fossem fotos em slides. Konohamaru, Chouji, Teuchi, Ayame, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi... E as imagens da mais variadas pessoas iam e vinham, numa velocidade absurda.

Um ranger metálico chegou aos seus ouvidos. Abriu os olhos, rápido demais, não vendo nada a principio, exceto um fino e trêmulo feixe de luz, vindo da porta. Os olhos, mais abertos do que ela pensava que poderiam ficar, seguiam as sombras que tampavam metade da luz. Levantou-se da cama num pulo, ficando tonta pela brusca liberdade na circulação sanguínea. Cambaleando, foi o mais rápido possível para a fresta da porta.

Quando tentou empurrar a porta, uma força contrária a impediu. A porta continuou no lugar.

- Não empurre! – uma voz, do outro lado da porta, sussurrou baixinho, num tom de reclamação.

Antes que pudesse contestar, um objeto arredondado e vermelho passou pela fresta. A pouca luz oscilava e refletia na superfície do objeto, que depois ela reconheceu como uma maçã.

Ficou olhando para a maçã, ainda não tendo digerido a idéia de o que acontecia. Então ele empurrou a maçã para as mãos dela, vendo que ia demorar a ter alguma reação. Ela foi forçada a fechar as mãos ao redor da fruta, sentindo o estômago reclamar baixinho.

Por um momento, teve chance de olhar quem era do outro lado, sem mesmo lembrar de quem pertencia àquela voz. Ela levantou vagamente os olhos, curiosa, porém, ansiosa. O olhar chocou-se com o dele, pairando em orbes brancos.

Suigetsu.

- Come.

E antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta fora fechada, levando embora a pouca luz que entrava. Novamente estava sozinha no escuro daquele quarto.

Olhou para a maçã, entorpecida pela fome. A cor da fruta parecia muito mais tenebrosa naquela escuridão do que poderia um dia vir a ser. Era um vermelho escuro, quase vinho, que naquele silêncio e escuro, parecia vermelho sangue.

Levou-a aos lábios, dando uma mordida pequena. Dentro de sua boca, o suco da polpa a livrava do gosto ácido de sua própria saliva. Algo com aquilo a fez sentir mais fome, dando outra mordida ainda maior. A textura da maçã, que necessitava que mastigasse bem para poder finalmente engolir, roçava no céu da sua boca, enquanto a quantidade de saliva crescia debaixo de sua língua.

Em pouco tempo estava somente com o miolo da maçã, apesar de ainda mordiscar o pouco que ainda dava para mastigar. A barriga, agora preenchida por algo, havia parado de reclamar. Demorou pouco para notar que já tinha terminado, e que sua boca, e ao redor, estava melado.

Não havia qualquer tipo de lixeiro ali e não podia deixar pelo chão. Não vendo alternativa, dirigiu-se ao banheiro, levantando a tampa e jogando o que sobrou da maçã ali. Deu a descarga. Olhava sem enxergar o vaso descarregar toda aquela água, enquanto refletia o que acabara de acontecer.

Estava fora dos padrões, aquela refeição, se assim podia ser chamada. Todas as vezes que viam ao seu quarto para lhe entregar uma de suas três refeições diárias, era sempre algo que ela sabia que encheria sua barriga. Mas, desde quando uma única maçã pode ser algo que encha um estômago e acabe com a fome?

Ironicamente, sua mente se voltou para um tipo de castigo, por ter tentado fugir. Pequeno demais para ser algo vindo de Orochimaru. Substituir as refeições diárias por uma _maçã_?

Ridículo.

Abaixou a tampa do vaso, depois de, finalmente, notar que ele já havia feito seu trabalho. Saiu do banheiro, cambaleou até a cama e se atirou sobre ela, ouvindo o ranger das molas sob si. Os lençóis ralos do colchão, ásperos como eram, estavam irritando a pele de suas bochechas, fazendo-a querer coçar o lugar. Seria o colchão pior, ou melhor, sem o lençol? Virou a costas, apoiando-as na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto, sem nenhum pensamento fixa. Apenas viajando pelas suas memórias.

Será que Konoha estava mudando em algo durante sua ausência? Então lembrou de seus dias como pupila da Hokage. De hora em hora Shizune começava a chamar a atenção de Tsunade, que dormia, bebia, jogava cartas em pleno horário de trabalho. E toda manhã Sakura tinha que arranjar um esconderijo novo para a garrafa de sakê, que era ameaçada de ficar vazia até o fim do dia. Sempre havia a opção da tábua solta no chão.

E era arrastada pela própria mestra para um lugar – onde ela não devia estar, lógico – onde Tsunade provavelmente ficaria bêbada e apostaria fortunas em jogos que nunca ganharia. Não conseguiu evitar sorrir brevemente com a lembrança. E no lugar do sorriso, seus lábios se curvaram para baixo, ao lembrar que talvez não pudesse mais ver sua mestra se embebedar e jogar, e perder logo em seguida, resmungando como uma pata.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Os dias passavam com a lentidão que jamais Sakura havia pensado que eles poderiam ter. Á um canto do quarto, várias marcas enchiam-se de poeira e teias de aranhas. As marcas que contavam os dias. Não havia luz em lugar nenhum para que ela soubesse que horas eram, ou quando passava, mas havia um horário definido para sua alimentação, ela supôs. Espremida entre suas mãos, a carta que escrevera para Sasuke pareci cada vez mais frágil. A carta e sua bandana de Konoha eram suas únicas provas de que Konoha não passava de um sonho furtivo. Semanas estavam passando, e logo faria um mês naquele isolamento. Depois das visitas peculiares de Suigetsu entregando-lhe somente maçãs durante quatro longos dias, a sua alimentação normal retornara.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como salivara assim que viu o que estava na marmita. Sua boca, com um gosto amargo da casca da ultima maçã que comera, e seus lábios começaram a tremer. Comera o mais rápido que conseguira.

Agora estava deitada no chão, já nem preocupada mais que suas roupas estão tão sujas.

Ouviu batidas na porta, e na mesma hora levantou, sentindo uma tontura por ir tão rápido. Tinha que ser rápida. Cambaleou até a porta, batendo duas vezes. Então, ao contrário do normal, a porta se abriu rápido e uma mão a puxou para fora, cega pela luz. E antes que pudesse se recuperar do susto, já estava sendo arrastada pelo corredor, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

- Rápido! – resmungou uma voz masculina à sua frente.

Quando já estava acostumada à claridade, confirmou a quem aquela voz pertencia. Suigetsu. Ao que notou esses dias, ele era seu responsável.

Tão irônico...

Permaneceu calada. Lembrava vagamente da ultima vez que utilizara sua voz. Os resultados não foram algo que ela tivesse gostado.

Deixou-se guiar pelas mãos ásperas dele, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo. O que era algo até certo ponto desgastante, já que ficara tanto tempo presa e parada, além de as pernas dele, tão longas, podiam dar passadas relativamente mairores que as dela. Fato que a fazia dar dois passos a cada um dele.

O tempo passava devagar, talvez para torturá-la. Ao decorrer do caminho todas as perguntas que ela gostaria de fazer entalavam em sua garganta e lhe presenteavam com um nó na língua. As batidas de seu coração tornando-se mais aceleradas, como se estivesse sob pressão.

Suigetsu levou a mão livre à cintura, pegando um de seus copos de refrigerante e levando o canudo aos lábios, produzindo um som estranho ao beber o refrigerante quase acabado.

- Não pense em fazer algo como da ultima vez. Hoje será só um teste. – falou Suigetsu, quebrando o silêncio perturbador, ao devolver o copo ao seu lugar. Seu cenho estava franzido, como o de uma pessoa preocupada.

Uma interrogação voltou-se para Sakura. O que diabos ele está falando? Distraída demais com a pergunta que não verbalizava, não viu que o corredor chegava ao fim. E em seu lugar surgia uma saída. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, voltou a sentir a luz do sol arder em seus olhos e causar-lhe tonturas.

Havia árvores e mais árvores em qualquer lugar que olhasse. Uma floresta talvez, já que não acreditava poder ver qualquer coisa que estivesse a mais de três metros de distância. Sentia-se estranha. Como se fosse a primeira vez que visse algo diferente daquele cubículo onde foi aprisionada. O vento fresco balançava de leve seus cabelos e fazia-a esquecer de como era abafado e quente. As árvores, altas demais para dar-lhe o luxo de ver o céu, pareciam mais secas do que ela se lembrava. Mas dava para saber que não era de tarde, a julgar pela posição das sombras em relação à pouca luz do sol que escapava.

Não houve tempo para concluir seu raciocínio, que Suigetsu voltava a guiá-la. Quase tropeçou de verdade, se não fosse por ele que a apoiou o suficiente para que recuperasse o equilíbrio.

O silêncio prosseguiu, mas já não parecia mais tão perturbador.

Mais ao longe podia ver ainda mais luz atravessando os troncos grossos das árvores. Ao chegar lá, confirmou sua teoria. Havia pouco tempo que o sol tinha nascido. Ainda era possível sentir o frescor da manhã, assim como as gotas de orvalho.

Atrás das árvores, ou da floresta, ela não sabia definir, havia um campo vasto. A grama, curta e rala, parecia mais que era aparada peridioticamente. Porém, pouco mais ao longe, pedras empilhadas dificultavam a passagem. Algo como uma muralha. Poderia dificultar, mas não evitaria que alguém escapasse.

Enquanto divagava em suas chances – quase nulas, por sinal – de escapar, Suigetsu foi mais à frente, deixando-a para trás. Parou quando estava debaixo de uma árvore.

- Ei, Sasuke. – falou Suigetsu, olhando para o moreno deitado acima, em um dos galhos grossos da árvore.

O moreno virou o rosto preguiçosamente, olhando de soslaio para Suigetsu, que estava mais abaixo.

- Sua vez de bancar a babá. – resmungou Suigetsu, alto o suficiente para que Sasuke ouvisse.

Suigetsu pos a mão na cintura, pegando novamente o refrigerante e bebendo. O gole foi longo e barulhento enquanto fechou os olhos para melhor apreciá-lo. Devolveu o copo ao seu lugar, enquanto suspirava fundo, em sinal de prazer pelo quão gelado estava o refrigerante descendo sua garganta. Então se virou, dando de cara com um Sasuke caminhando em direção a Sakura. Deu de ombros sentindo-se satisfeito que tenha acabado o serviço. Andou por entre as árvores, imaginando uma cama onde pudesse dormir o resto da manhã.

O cenho franzido. As memórias de tudo que ele já havia lhe feito estavam provocando ma repulsa nojenta demais para verbalizar. Sua maior vontade, diante dos olhos de Sasuke era cuspi-lo. A raiva refletida em seus olhos profundos e claros demais, só os fazia parecer mais sombrios do que o tempo de isolamento já havia feito.

Ele parou poucos passos há distância. Os lábios curvados para baixo e comprimidos, em sinal de desagrado. Olhava nos olhos dela. Palavras de baixo calão ecoaram na cabeça de Sakura, berrando insultos pelo atrevimento dele de manter o contato visual. Naquele momento, qualquer palavra que dissesse só estaria a poucos passos de qualquer palavra que pensava.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Escondia-se atrás de uma árvore. Arfava mais do que se lembrava que podia. Todo aquele tempo que passou confinada a havia feito esquecer como era estar viva. A sensação de segurança que ela tinha toda vez que desviava da lamina de Sasuke lhe dava confiança para continuar.

O tronco da arvoro fora cortado ao meio, mas antes que a lamina raspasse em suas costas, já havia pulado para um ponto alta nas árvores. Ele pulou atrás dela. Seus olhos mantinham-se mergulhados em negridão. Em seu corpo não havia sequer um arranhão, da mesma forma que sua roupa permanecia limpa. Sakura continuou pulando entre os galhos das árvores, esperando despistar seu inimigo.

Em um momento, quando soube que o chakra – o mesmo a manteve assustada alguns momentos antes. Parecera que havia se multiplicado desde a ultima vez que o viu. – já não estava tão perto - ele estava indo mais devagar de propósito. Não havia um grama de chakra nas pernas e ela já havia visto a velocidade que ele era capaz de assumir – quanto antes. Pulou em queda livre em direção ao solo, pronta para correr.

A luz do sol, já alta no céu, abafava o ar e levava embora o orvalho e o frescor tão frios que a noite trouxe. O vento balançava os cabelos de Sakura enquanto ela corria. Logo atrás estava Sasuke, já se aproximando. Novamente ela se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, já cansada de correr. O coração parecendo que ia quebrar seus ossos a cada batida forte demais.

Mas antes que ele passasse direto pela árvore, segurou o pulso de Sakura e a jogou contra outro tronco. Ela gemeu de dor. Sasuke ia enfiar a katana em seu ombro, mas ela conseguiu sair do caminho a tempo. Enquanto ele puxa a katana de volta – ela havia ficado enfiada o tronco da árvore – Sakura tomou impulso no cotovelo e ia dar um soco no abdômen dele – mais especificamente, na boca do estômago. Largou a katana e se abaixou, deixando que o punho pairasse sobre sua cabeça. A sola de seu pé raspou no chão, dando uma rasteira em Sakura. Ela, ao cair, bateu a cabeça no chão e ralou as palmas das mãos e dos cotovelos – que usou para amortecer a queda.

Havia fechado os olhos involuntariamente, impedindo-a de ver Sasuke se levantar e arrancar a katana do tronco. Quando abriu os olhos pode ver seu reflexo no metal platinado na ponta da arma. Arregalou os olhos, supondo a idéia de seu pescoço degolado. O suor pingava de seu rosto e arfava bastante. Atrás da cabeça latejava, assim como o selo amaldiçoado e seus arranhões.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver Sasuke guardar a lamina em sua bainha, mas não imaginava isso.

Levantou-se. Não estava pronta para abaixar a guarda assim tão rápido. Ele, porém deu as costas e começou a se distanciar.

Ela se levantou, confusa.

- Não vai terminar o que começou? – mordeu seu lábio inferior, angustiada.

Ele não parou de andar, mas olhou para trás, por cima do ombro. Os olhos negros demais para haver qualquer reflexo. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Sakura. O medo novamente controlou sua pulsação.

- Talvez eu vá terminar mais tarde. – e voltou-se novamente para frente.

Esquecendo-se do medo, deu-lhe lugar à raiva a irritação. Suas feridas – abertas durante algum momento de distração durante a luta – ardiam, cheias de terra. Então, a completo contragosto, o seguiu, mentalizando limpar as feridas e poder descansar. Não havia percebido o quanto tornara-se inativa.

Durante todo o caminho, estivera alguns metros atrás, olhando para frente. O punho cerrado. O nó em sua garganta ardia e as passadas eram fortes demais. Os calos nos pés – ela pisava com muita força nos galhos, e, sem o chakra que geralmente usava para amortecer o impacto acabou por inçar a sola dos pés – doíam. Seria pedir demais poder diminuir o espaço de tempo para que pudesse descansar logo?

Entrou em seu quarto. Sasuke a olhava desaparecer na escuridão do aposento. Fechou a porta. Não ouve tranca. Podia abrir a porta na hora que quisesse. No entanto isso deixara de se tornar uma opção válida depois de sua tentativa de fuga.

Não tinha como fugir dali sem que alguém soubesse.

Do outro lado da porta podia-se ouvir os sons de passos se afastando. Sakura, suada, puxou o zíper da blusa, expulsando-a de seus ombros. Abriu a porta do banheiro, tirando as sandálias ninja com a mão livre. A armadura de aço, tão semelhante a grades muito finas, perdia seu calor. Afrouxou a única alça que segurava a armadura. As redes de aço, quase arranhando sua pele no processo, escorreram por seu corpo até parar aos seus pés.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

_Novamente estava na floresta. As estrelas da noite sem lua não eram suficientes para iluminar seu caminho. Arfava menos do que da primeira vez, sentindo-se recuperada. Um buraco ardia em seu peito. Os fantasmas de suas memórias lhe assombravam. Ao seu redor podia ver os vultos das pessoas que ficaram para trás. Uma palavra ecoava em sua mente, nebulosa demais para ver o que era. Havia cheiro de sangue para todos os lados, deixando-a enjoada. A floresta então desapareceu, dando lugar a outro cenário. Não havia uma nuvem sequer no céu. No topo de sua cabeça, algo quente escorria. Pedras cinzentas e claras tomavam lugar na escuridão. O reboar das folhas das árvores reproduzia gritos torturantes. Aproximou-se de uma das pedras. A poeira grossa sobre ela tomava alguma forma mais funda na pedra. Passou os dedos ali, esfregando contra a terra e o lodo. Os olhos se arregalaram. Naquela pedra estava escrito um nome._

"_Haruno Sakura"_

_Algo quente começou a escorrer por seu rosto. O gosto salgado das lágrimas penetrou entre seus lábios semi-abertos. Um gosto horrível, ela diria. Então, alguém a chamou. Uma voz, suave como veludo e rouca como o ronronar de um gato manhoso chamou seu nome. Levantou o olhar. Na escuridão enxergou seu reflexo nos orbes negros._

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

Levantou da cama num sobressalto. Seu rosto estava quente, mas o suor estava inacreditavelmente frio. O peito subia e descia rápido. Os olhos, esbugalhados de medo, viam a escuridão mais profunda do que se lembrava. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, assanhando-os numa tentativa inútil de se acalmar. Sentia o coração bater forte contra suas costelas, ameaçando quebrá-las. Levantou da cama, pisando no chão frio. Cambaleou até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira. O som peculiar da água sob pressão lhe lembrou novamente dos sons das árvores de seu sonho. Juntou as mãos debaixo da água. Quando suas mãos estavam quase transbordando levou-as ao rosto. O suor frio foi substituído por uma sensação mais agradável. Olhou-se no espelho. Algumas mechas do cabelo acabaram se molhando e grudando no rosto suado e quente. Estava pálida e as olheiras sob seus olhos eram escuras e fundas, dando-lhe um ar fantasmagórico. Fechou a torneira.

O sono a abandonou. Não conseguia mais. Desistindo da idéia de voltar a dormir, despiu-se e se dirigiu até ducha, desejando que a água fria a fizesse se acalmar.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

As sombras dançavam lentamente. As velas, espalhadas pelo cômodo, tremulavam ao ritmo do vento que entrava uivando pelos tubos de ventilação. Em um dos cantos do quarto, uma cama mantinha um certo volume sob seus lençóis. Metade do corpo de Orochimaru mantinha-se descoberta dos lençóis. Duas batidas na porta o tiraram de seus pensamentos.

- Entre. – a voz doentia e cavernosa saiu fraca.

A porta abriu, obediente à ordem dada. Os olhos negros reluziram na luz das velas. Adentrou o quarto, silencioso, fechando a porta atrás de si. O rosto pálido como giz e com uma aparente resistência marmórea. Lindo como uma estátua de museu. Um rosto sem expressões.

- Ora. – abriu um sorriso longo e fino, dando-lhe um semblante sinistro – Enfim chegou, Sasuke-kun.

O moreno nada dissera. Seu mestre ajeitou-se sentado na cama. Os orbes amarelos, tão semelhantes às cores que uma cobra geralmente teria, tremularam por um instante.

- O que achou de nossa hospede? – continuou, indiferente ao silêncio de seu aluno. Apoiou o rosto em uma das mãso, num gesto de total interesse.

O cenho de Sasuke – Orochimaru não havia notado antes – franziu-se ainda mais do que quando entrou. Uma expressão de desgosto.

- Ela foi alimentada.

O sorriso de Orochimaru se desfez, curvando-se para baixo. O cenho franziu e deixou rugas fundas em sua testa.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

- Ele não veio.

O sussurro ecoou pelo quarto. Levou a mão à testa. Estava fervendo. Retirou os lençóis de cima de si, sentindo o calor tornar-se insuportável. Abriu o zíper da blusa, deixando o bafo quente de seu corpo se dissolver com a brisa que entrava pelas frestas da porta. Ainda estava abalada pelo sonho. Nunca havia tido um pesadelo tão perturbador. Era como se não tivesse sido ela a sonhar aquilo. O cenário era conhecido – conhecido até demais, diria -, mas nada daquilo parecia fruto do que cultivara em sua mente. Não estava exatamente com medo de morrer. Já havia convivido com várias mortes em suas ajudas constantes do hospital. No entanto, de certa forma, aquilo lhe lembrava sua infância. Mais especificamente, quando esteve em depressão, ao ter de encarar uma realidade horrível – ver seus amigos em estado de quase morte por causa de Sasuke.

Sonhos assim eram mais comuns naquela época. Trancada naquele quarto, sem querer comer e evitando tudo que se lembra do Uchiha. Sentiu-se bastante morta para enfiar uma agulha no dedo e não sentir nada. Suspirou aliviada ao lembrar que já não estava definhando por causa do Uchiha.

Mesmo assim, mesmo sem ser mais tão ligada àquele tempo de sua vida, não sabia dizer porque a expressão triste dele era tão bem vinda. Aquele era seu tumulo e Sasuke estava lá, no meio do nada. Não havia cabimento para o masoquismo que ela praticava inconscientemente.

Aos poucos, o estomago roncava mais alto, reclamando da ausência da comida que Suigetsu trazia. Ele compartilhava das reclamações da dona.

Duas batidas na porta, e Sakura estava quase colada à madeira. Abriu a porta, ansiando ver alguém. No entanto, uma sombra desconhecida, que ela sabia que não era Suigetsu, lhe empurrou uma marmita. Quando já ia fechando a porta, ela pós o pé no caminho.

- Onde está Suigetsu? – perguntou, nervosa.

O vulto – que depois iria identificar como Juugo – voltou-se novamente para a fresta. As sobrancelhas franzidas num rosto macio não lhe davam uma boa sensação.

- Ele não é mais o seu encarregado.

Então ela tirou o pé, vendo que ele estava prestes a empurrar a porta, mesmo que a prensasse ali. Sentou-se na cama, abriu a marmita. Era o mesmo de sempre – exceto pelos tempos em que comeu maçãs. Abocanhou um bocado de arroz. A comida estava insossa. Continuou comendo, tentando não prestar atenção no gosto.

Então, concluiu: quando se está completamente isolada, você passa a se preocupar com qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja com um inimigo.

Quando devolveu a marmita vazia, sentiu um aperto no peito ao ser atingida pela dúvida. O que teria acontecido. Poderia ter sido de tudo. Provavelmente Suigetsu não estava mais a fim de ser sua "babá".

Encolheu-se na cama, desconfortável. E, quando dormiu, o pesadelo aconteceu de novo.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

No corredor, Juugo ia embora. Só queria poder descansar. Não sabia por que, mais estava com mais sono do que o normal. Provavelmente andava roncando ou "sonambulizando" por aí. Olhou para frente. O corredor, cada vez mais longo, lhe dava arrepios. Aquele lugar todo, alías. Tudo apenas iluminando pela luz pouco confiável das velas, pressas à parede.

Mais ao longe avistou um vulto, caminhando lentamente na sua direção. O cenho enrugou mais fundo ao reconhecer Suigetsu, que, alias, deveria estar em outro lugar. Não parou de andar. Quando estava a poucos passos de Suigetsu, este parou. Já estava dando as costas para ele, de cabeça baixa.

- Você viu como ela está? – perguntou, murmurando baixo o suficiente para não ecoar no corredor e alto o suficiente para Juugo ouvir – A Sakura.

Juugo o olhou, perguntando-se quem se importava com aquela menina. As rugas na testa suavizaram, mas continuou sério.

- Ela está bem. – sussurrou no mesmo tanto de decibéis que Suigetsu – Agora vá logo para o sue quarto antes que alguém te veja!

Num piscar de olhos ele já se distanciara. Voltou-se novamente para o corredor, suspirando fundo. Não gostara da situação em que seu amigo tinha se metido. Ele não deveria ter ido alimentá-la quando ela estava proibida de comer. Não depois da tentativa de fuga dela. Sabia que Sasuke não ligava muito para entregar informações desse tipo para o sannin, mas não conseguia encarar aquilo bem.

Ao lembrar-se de Sasuke, um frio percorreu sua espinha, relembrando a explosão de mau humor que ele andava tendo. Desde pouco antes de aquela menina de Konoha chegar. Parecia menos previsível ainda, além uma irritação sem motivos.

To be continued...

* * *

_**Final do capítulo escrito à companhia da música Goodbye – sr-71. Eu não sabia que rock podia ajudar a escrever. Ajuda pra caramba! Pelo menos comigo. Demorei um pouco para me acostumar com a música, mas depois ela não saiu da minha cabeça! Esse capítulo fez algum sentido pra alguém? To fazendo ele há tanto tempo que até esqueci do que se trata. Diabos. Como vou dar um título pra esse capítulo!? Droga. **_

_**Pessoal, desculpem a demora pra fazer esse capítulo X.X. Estava num bloqueio a algum tempo e acabei lendo um yaoi sem querer (só fui saber que era yaoi no final mesmo) e o sentimento de culpa me deu uma sensação esquisita. Desculpe quem gosta de yaoi, mas, eu, sinceramente, não consigo gostar. **_

_**No próximo capítulo as lutas entre Sasuke e Sakura ficam mais freqüentes e ela também começa a se tornar mais próxima de Suigetsu. Ainda não faço a menor idéia de como vou fazer eles se apaixonarem (nunca escrevi algo assim antes X.X). Mas vou aos pouquinhos. Os próximos capítulos vão ter menos inchação de lingüiça! **_

_**Respondendo reviews(as únicas três que recebi até agora Ç.Ç)**_

_** : Que bom que está gostando (i´m so happy *.*). Não se preocupe, logo logo vou contar o que o tio purpurina quer com a Sakura XD.**_

_**Miuky Haruno: Desculpa a demora X.X. Minhas aulas começaram eu to quase sem tempo para escrever. Só espero não decepcionar ninguém com a demora X.X**_

_**FranHyuuga: Desculpa não ter respondido a review antes. Eu tava esperando ter mais para daí poder responder (não funcionou muito). Realmente, a Sakura estava super baka. Vou fazer ela um pouco diferente a partir daqui. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_E lembrem-se: a cada review que você deixa de mandar, um ficwriter__**MORRE**__ Ò.Ó!!!_


End file.
